Happy Birthday Fionna
by BlackTearsOnSnow
Summary: It's Fionna's 17th birthday and Marshall Lee has some surprises in store. Sorry not good at summing up things. Its really good and I hope you like it! One-Shot! More stories to come!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys so this is my first Fiolee fic! I hope you enjoy it! Okay in this Fionna is 17,it's her 17****th**** birthday. Marshall Lee and her spend almost every day together, Marshall lee and Fionna have become really close, she lost her crush on Gumball and she doesn't like Flame prince anymore either. She's in love with Marshall. He returns her feelings. Oh and by the way Ice Queen and Gumball are dating. She's not crazy anymore and remembers everything. They are all good friends now. Marshall Lee likes his mother to.**

(Fionna's POV)

I was sitting at the breakfast table while Cake was making bacon-pancakes. She set the food in front of me and I dug in. She smile at me and ate her meal.

"Cake this is really good" I said in between bites. "Thanks, anything for my baby cakes" She said with a smile. I finished my food and jumped up.

"Where you think you're going, bunny? I just got here" A deep voice said above me. I looked up and there he was the sexy vampire king. His handsome features smiling down on me, his fangs sticking out and his hair all messed up. His shirt came up and his hair hung over his head. Fionna looked down at his toned stomach. She noticed this about him when she was 15. She became more attracted to him every time she saw him. A slight blush came to her cheeks noticing she was standing there just staring at him. He moved down close to her face. "Anyone in there" Marshall Lee said knocking lightly on her head. She shook her head and slapped his hand away but smiled non the less.

"I was just thinking that's all" I said crossing my arms "Why are you here anyway" I looked up at the Vampire King. He pretended to be hurt and put a hand on his chest.

"I'm hurt Fionna, I'm here because it's your birthday and because I was in the NightO'Shpere your last birthday. I'm going to spend all day with you" Marshall said and floated in front of me, not upside down anymore. A smile spread across my face and a blush. I remember I had to spend my 16th birthday with Gumball and Marshall Lee wasn't there to save me.

"Thanks" I said and blushed. He smiled like a kid on Christmas. "I got you a present" Marshall said and excitement ran threw me. I started jumping up and down.

"Oooooo! What is it!?" I shouted excited. "You never change my little bunny" He said and pulled out a poorly wrapped, black present. I blushed some more. He handed it to me and I ripped through it in 5 seconds. Reveling a blood demon dagger, my eyes widened and I trough my arms around the vampire.

"Thank you so much, bro this is awesome" I said holding him tightly. His strong arms wrapped around my thin waist. I let go and I saw a sad smile on his face. The smile dropped from my face.

"What's wrong" I asked I could tell that something was up. I looked into those midnight eyes and saw pain.

"Nothing's wrong" He said smiling at me but I could see through it. His eyes told me everything was wrong. I grabbed his hand and lead his down the ladder into the little house below the tree house.

"You're my best friend. I know you better than anyone. I know something's up" I said with a serious tone. He sighed and sat on the ground no longer floating. I sat beside him, looking into his ebony eyes that were filled with worry, pain, sadness, loss, anger and ….love. I put my hand on his shoulder; he looked at me with those eyes.

"Fionna every year you get older and I stay the same. I know that one day you'll die and that's going to kill me inside. I just don't want you to leave me" Marshall said. My heart skipped a beat. 'What was he saying?' I thought to myself looking into his onyx eyes for answers. "Fionna, I love you. I've tried so hard to stop my feelings but I can't. You make my dead heart beat. I have loved you since the day I laid eyes on you" He said. Joy filled me. 'Best birthday ever' I thought and through my arms around my love.

"I love you to Marshall Lee!" I said and kissed him. We sat there kisses passionately, we broke when I needed air. I looked at him but he wasn't smiling, his head was down. "What's wrong?!" I asked he looked up at me. This time he was smiling. He kissed me again.

"I just don't want you to ever leave me" He said and pulled me into a hug.

"Alright! Alright! Break it up you to" Cake said running down the ladder. She pulled me away from the smirking vampire. I blushed and hid my face.

"What's wrong? Kitty" Marshall Lee said baring his fangs. Cake jumped behind me. He laughed and began floating again.

"Keep your hands off my baby!" Cake shouted at Marshall who just laughed and made a scary face.

"And what If I don't?" Marshall said challenging her. She came out behind me and put her hands on her hips. "I'll claw your eyes out" Cake said Marshall just laughed again and turned into a wolf. Cake screamed and shrunk.

"Alright stop harassing my sister, Marshy" I said putting my hand on his chest he returned to normal and smirked. "Only because you asked me Fi" He said and pulled me to his chest. I giggled and wrapped my arms around his neck. He pulled me close and we kissed. I blushed like crazy. Cake went back to normal and yelled at us some more. We sorted it out and we are boyfriend and girlfriend. We spent the day having a picnic and strangling pixies. We talked and played video games. It was lunch time.

"Hey I have something for you" Marshall said I paused the game and looked at my boyfriend. I love saying that. He pulled out a little red box. I looked at him and he handed it to me. I opened it and it was a black locket. I opened the locket and inside was a picture of Marshall Lee and I. The other was of Marshall's family and me. I went with him to his birthday party in the NightO'Shpere. I smiled , Marshall Lee told them we were getting married so they would stop setting him up with woman.

"Awe thanks" I said hugging him

"No problem babe" He said hugging me. When he called me that I giggled I loved his so much.

We made our way to Marshall Lees. He said he had another present for me. We finally got there.

"Ready" Marshall Lee said I nodded and he opened the door. Prince Gumball, LSP, Ice Queen, Lord M and surprisingly Marshall's mother jumped out

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY FIONNA!" They all screamed.

"So good to see you Fionna" She said and hugged me. Both Marshall and I were shocked. I hugged his mother back. I smiled and said thank you to everyone. There was baby blue cake and red punch of course. The house had blue decorations all over the walls. I looked around in awe. 'Marshall did all this for me' I thought. I felt an arm wrap around my waist I looked up at its owner. Marshall smiled down at me. I was wearing the locket from early.

"I have another present for you" He said I sighed.

"That's not fair" I said pouting he laughed at me. "Your cute when you pout" He said and kissed my nose. Everybody went over and sat on the couch.

"Presents!" LSP shouted I looked at Marshall Lee I whispered "You invited him" I asked. Not that I minded he was here I was just surprised he invited him. Marshall shrugged

"He just came" He said and floated over to the couch with me. I laughed.

Gumball got me dagger made out of candy. "Thanks Gumball" I said and gave it to Cake.

LSP gave me makeup "umm…thanks LSP" I said and gave that to Cake to.

Ice Queen gave me an ice crystal sword "Awesome Simone!" I said looking at the cool sword, I gave it to cake

Lord M got me some unicorn dust "Cool!" Thanks!" I said and handed it to Cake.

Cake got me a baby blue dress that stuck to my curves. "Thanks Cake" I said and handed it back to her.

Next was Marshalls Mother. She got me fire bow. When you pull back the bow a fire arrow comes out. "Algebraic! Thanks Ms. Abadeer." I said and pulled back the bow. A fire arrow appeared. "Please call me Mother! Marshy and you are engaged it's totally fine with me!" She said and Cake took the bow from me. I looked over at Marshy and he was smirking back at me.

"Hey what did you get her Marshall?" Gumball asked, eyeing Marshall.

"Well if you must know Prince GumballLESS" Marshall said with a new nickname. Gumball sighed at the nickname. "I got her three presents, A demon blood dagger, a necklace and a song." Marshall then pulled his red axe bass out. I blushed. 'He wrote a song for me. How sweet' I thought being such a girl.

"This ones to my beautiful Fionna" Marshall said and his voice filled the room

_I like your smile_

_I like your vibe_

_I like your style_

_But that's not why I love you_

_And I, I like the way_

_You're such a star_

_But that's not why I love you_

_Hey, do you feel, do you feel me?_

_Do you feel what I feel too?_

_Do you need, do you need me?_

_Do you need me?_

_You're so beautiful_

_But that's not why I love you_

_I'm not sure you know_

_That the reason I love you_

_Is you being you, just you_

_Yeah, the reason I love you_

_Is all that we've been through"_

_And that's why I love you_

_I like the way you misbehave_

_When we get wasted_

_But that's not why I love you_

_And how you keep your cool_

_When I am complicated_

_But that's not why I love you_

_Hey, do you feel, do you feel me?_

_Do you feel what I feel too?_

_Do you need, do you need me?_

_Do you need me?_

_You're so beautiful_

_But that's not why I love you_

_And I'm not sure you know_

_That the reason I love you_

_Is you being you, just you_

_Yeah, the reason I love you_

_Is all that we've been through_

_And that's why I love you_

_Even though we didn't make it through_

_I am always here for you, you_

_You're so beautiful_

_But that's not why I love you_

_I'm not sure you know_

_That the reason I love you_

_Is you being you, just you_

_Yeah, the reason I love you_

_Is all that we've been through_

_And that's why I love you_

_That's why I love you_

_That's why I love you_

Marshall finished the song, breathing a little deeper. He looked up at me with a smile. I had tears running down my face I was smiling like a fool. I ran to him and kissed him with passion. He smiled into the kiss and dipped me. I giggled and we broke so I could breath. Everybody was clapping and Masrhy's mother was crying.

"Mom why are you crying?" Marshall asked holding me in his arms. She looked at us and smiled.

"I'm just so glad you found someone who really loves you. You've been alone so long and I haven't been the mother you always wanted a-"She couldn't continue she was crying so hard. Marshall Lee went and hugged her. I smiled and hugged them both. Everybody laughed and we had a fun time till everyone went home. Cake went to Lord M's, so I said I'd stay with Marshy for the night. So that just left me and Marshall Lee.

"Hey I'm going to go shower" Marshall said and was about to go up but I grabbed his hand. He looked at me with his onyx eyes.

"Thanks for everything" I said he smiled at me

"Anything for my beautiful girlfriend" he said and kissed my forehead. He was about to leave but I grabbed his hand again. He turned around with a question mark on his face.

"Can I come with you?" I asked shyly. His eyes widened. "Please I want to I'm sure" I said wrapping my arms around his neck. "Oh and one more thing since you missed my birthday last year I want you to turn me on my next birthday. I love you and I want to be with you forever." Marshall nodded

"Anything for you but are you SURE?" He asked me and I nodded. He picked me up and flew upstairs. My heart was racing. 'I'm ready' I thought. He looked at me again and I nodded. And so we took a shower together and I was forever his. We had sex and it was amazing.

(Fionna's 18th birthday)

Marshall Lee and I were married now. It's my 18th birthday and I'm going to become a vampire today. I moved in with Marshall Lee. I become the Vampire Queen today. Gumball married Simone, LSP married Brady and everybody got married cause they don't have forever like me and Marshall. I'm going to wake up today and he's going to bite me. So that at night we can go to the NightO'Shpere and I will be crowned Fionna Queen of the Vampires. We have to take control of the NightO'Sphere after 1000 years you know just to make sure we are ready to take over the NightO'Sphere.

My eyes opened slowly to see Marshall Lee staring at me lovingly. I looked at his bare chest and noticed we still weren't dressed. I blushed a little. He laughed and wrapped his arms around me. "Its time my little bunny" He said kissing my neck. I moan in pleasure, he smiled against my skin. I nodded and held my neck open to him. "Ready" He asked. "Do it before I beat you" I said and he smiled. I felt his fangs brush against my neck. 'What will it feel like?' I thought and then I gasped as his fangs synced into my neck. There was pain and then intense pleasure hit me. I moaned and my fingers ran through his Midnight hair. He slide his fangs out and I felt sleep taking me. The last thing I saw was my loves face fading.

"I love you" He said and I slipped into slumber.


	2. Return to the NightO'Sphere Preview

**Hey guys! So I'm back! I'm writing a story that's going to have various chapters. Coming soon to BlackTearsOnSnow …Returning to the NightO'Shpere! **

**Summery-**

**Marshall Lee The Vampire King must return to the NightO'Sphere or find a wife that lives in Aaa. So he turns to his best friend Fionna to play the part of his "wife". Will hidden feels come to the surface and will hearts break for real?! Find out in BlackTearsOnSnow's Returning to the NightO'Sphere **


End file.
